It's About Time
by crazy4craig05
Summary: The sequel to The Not So Long Lost Cousin. Craig and Christie are back again! This time it's five years later, they're in college and the gang's all together. Emma, Sean, Jimmy, and Manny join them in making memories to last a lifetime! Please read and re
1. Chapter One

-Chapter One-  
  
Christie Nelson rolled out of her twin-sized bed, rubbing her eyes and scratching her head. She looked @ her clock to see that it was 9:30. It had been about five years since she had first found herself in Canada, living with her cousin, going to a new school, and finding the man of her dreams.  
  
Sure, not everyone finds the person they want to spend the rest of their life with in 11th grade, but that was what happened for Christie. She had stumbled upon Craig Manning, probably the absolute most wonderful guy in the entire solar system. She smiled just thinking about him.  
  
Christie now found herself living with her two best friends, Manny Santos and Emma Nelson, in an off campus apartment complex, across town from her boyfriend Craig, Emma's boyfriend Sean, and their friend Jimmy. Christie looked around and saw that Manny and Emma's beds had already been made. Per usual, Christie was the late riser, Emma always woke up around 7:30 and went for a jog. Then she picked Sean up around 8:30 and went to breakfast. Manny could usually be found watching something on TV in the living room with her morning coffee.  
  
She walked into the bathroom across the hall and flipped on the light. She looked in the mirror @ what used to be a head full of long, chocolate brown tresses. Christie had become bored her freshman year of college and decided to cut her hair into a shoulder length style with lots of layers, and she added blonde highlights throughout her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and went to turn on the shower. After her shower she put on a pair of baby pink terrycloth, drawstring shorts and a white tank top. She swept a light pink glitter over her cheeks, lips and eyes, added black mascara and eyeliner and quickly combed through her hair. Spraying it with a concoction used to create waves she set off for the kitchen.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead," greeted Manny.  
  
Christie smiled as she grabbed her purse off the counter and ran over to the couch to join Manny.  
  
"How's the coffee?" she asked.  
  
"Good, as always," said Manny," get an iced mocha when you go okay? It'll be good for today."  
  
Christie nodded. She turned her attention to the TV and saw that Manny was watching a Days of Our Lives rerun on The Soap Network.  
  
"Ohhh this is the one in the cabin with Brady and Chloe huh?" said Christie.  
  
"Yup," said Manny," they're so lucky they found each other. Kinda like you and Craig."  
  
"Speaking of him, I'm off to wake him up!" announced Christie. She gave Manny a quick hug and stepped out the door into the hallway. She walked down to the stairs and made her way to the bottom floor, waving at a few people on the way. Approaching the front door she stepped out breathing in the fresh summer air. She went to her car and unlocked it, making the lights flash and a slight beeping noise. She put her key in the ignition and started it up. It was a beautiful day and she just took in the sights as she took her fifteen-minute drive to Craig's.  
  
Christie pulled up to the sleek, high rise and parked. She hopped out and buzzed herself in making her way up to the boys' apartment. She knew that Sean was out with Emma, and Jimmy was playing his morning game of basketball at the nearest sports center, this meant that she and Craig would have the apartment all to themselves. Christie smiled as she thought, and came up to the door of their apartment.  
  
Craig was still sleeping. Tangled in a web of sheets he was dreaming about, what else, Christie. It wasn't enough that they saw each other almost every waking moment, but every sleeping moment as well. He was sprawled out, hanging off of his twin sized bed, when he heard the door buzz. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes, standing up next to his mirror, he stretched and patted his stomach. Craig walked out of the bedroom and towards the door. He opened it up and smiled as he looked at the girl in his dreams. She looked cute, as always, in her little shorts and tank top. Her hair was still wet and her face was glowing.  
  
When Craig opened the door he was kickin' in it nothing but a pair of boxers. His curly hair was messy, and his eyes still had that "sleepy look". He had been working out a lot with Jimmy and Sean so the muscles in his arms and stomach were looking perfectly toned.  
  
"Hey you," he said stepping out of the way so Christie could come in. She walked past him and turned to face him and he shut the door behind her.  
  
Christie grabbed his hand and laced her fingers into his as he turned around," Can you please not wear more than this, ever?"  
  
Craig laughed," You like the 'sleepy man in boxers' look that much, huh?"  
  
Christie nodded, she ran her manicured fingers over the muscles on his stomach and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She ran her hand up his stomach and placed it around his neck, kissing him back. Just then, Sean and Emma walked in.  
  
"Uhh, whoops," said Sean. Craig pulled away from Christie and turned around to see the couple smiling at him.  
  
"Hey guys," he said dissatisfied. Christie and Emma exchanged hugs as Sean mouthed 'sorry' to Craig. Craig shrugged it off, he knew there would be more times.  
  
"Well, we brought some breakfast back here, thought maybe you guys would want some," said Emma.  
  
"I'm starved," said Christie.  
  
"And I'm half naked," replied Craig," I'm going to go put some clothes on now."  
  
Christie turned around, muffin in hand and frowned. "Sorry babe, we have company."  
  
"Bye-bye sleepy man in boxers," she said sadly.  
  
Emma and Sean laughed as the three of them sat down to have breakfast. Craig came out a few minutes later in a pair of khaki shorts and a white, striped polo shirt. He kissed Christie's cheek and joined the group at the table.  
  
"So guys, what is on the agenda for the night," he asked.  
  
"I was thinking, movies with Jimmy and Manny, and then dinner?" said Sean.  
  
"Yeah that sounds good," said Craig," oh wait, Jimmy and Manny have that lecture tonight for Sims class."  
  
Emma agreed," Yep, Manny was groaning about that earlier."  
  
"They won't be able to go to dinner." Said Craig.  
  
"Oh, that's right," agreed Sean," Em, how about that sushi place you like?"  
  
"Ew, sushi," said Christie, crinkling her nose.  
  
"You look like Angela," laughed Emma," sushi sounds good to me."  
  
"Cris, we'll go somewhere for Italian, okay?" said Craig.  
  
Christie nodded taking a bite of her muffin. "Movies are still cool tho, Jimmy should be back here any minute and then we can go pick up Manny and chill somewhere, figure out what we wanna see."  
  
"Good," said Sean," sounds like a plan." 


	2. Chapter Two

-Chapter Two-  
  
When Jimmy got home, they all got in their cars and went to the girl's apartment to pick up Manny. Emma turned her key in the door, and they all walked in to find Manny in a pile of Kleenex on the living room couch.  
  
"Too many soap operas, eh?" asked Sean. Manny nodded, and flicked off the TV.  
  
"Oh it was just so sad when Chloe went back to the hospital, it was too hard not to cry." She looked @ her five friends, and they all started to laugh.  
  
"What's on the agenda for today guys?" she asked.  
  
"Well we're goin to the movies tonight," said Craig," then afterwards you and Jimmy are off to that lecture, and we are all going our separate ways for dinner."  
  
Emma walked into the kitchen and grabbed a paper. She opened it to the section containing movie times and asked what time it was.  
  
"1:50," said Sean. Emma found that there was a 5:15 movie they all wanted to see @ a movie theater, further into town. It would take them about thirty minutes to get there and it would be perfect timing for Jimmy and Manny to get back for their lecture.  
  
"Well you guys are all ready, so we will go make ourselves pretty for the evening and be back soon," said Christie as the girls exited the living room to get ready.  
  
Her hair had dried into a mass of waves and she flipped her head upside down and ran her hands through it, leaving it a little messier. She chose a short, white skirt, with a ruffle on the bottom and a light pink baby tee, with 'I love you' written on it in white cursive writing. She also picked a pair of pink sandals and a white purse.  
  
Emma's hair was up in a messy bun, and she grabbed a pair of light jean capri's. She put them with a midnight blue t-shirt with a small pocket on it, and a pair of slip on tennis shoes.  
  
Manny had picked out a pair of army green capri's that had ties and pockets all over with a plain white t-shirt and white sandals. Her hair was parted to the side and pulled into a sleek, low ponytail.  
  
The group of six went out to the three cars, Craig and Christie got into one, Sean and Emma in another, and Jimmy and Manny in the last one.  
  
They all drove into town and shared some fun conversations on the way.  
  
"Sean, stop it! You can't even sing eighties tunes without ruining them," yelled Emma.  
  
Sean abruptly stopped singing," You don't like my voice?"  
  
Emma looked @ him, she smiled and shook her head 'no'.  
  
Sean started to laugh and leaned ovr to give her a kiss on the cheek. "These songs remind me of Mom and Dad." She said  
  
"I think it's great that you consider Snake dad enough to call him that," said Sean.  
  
Emma nodded," I never knew my real dad, he's all I've got and, I'm really happy about that."  
  
Sean smiled," I wish that I was part of a family like that."  
  
"One day you will be," replied Emma.  
  
"Jimmy, puh-leaze don't let me fall asleep during this lecture, okay?" groaned Manny.  
  
"Sure thing drool queen." Replied Jimmy.  
  
Manny rolled her eyes," Do you have to bring that up?"  
  
"Oh c'mon it was so funny, it's not everyday that you see Miss Manuella Santos laying in a puddle of drool the size of Lake Ontario."  
  
Jimmy looked @ her, and they both started to laugh. "Fine, I'll give you that one, but don't let it happen again. If it does, I'll hurt you!"  
  
Jimmy nodded, Manny was so cute, she was always fun to be around. Even when she drooled during lectures.  
  
"Craiiiiiiig," sighed Christie.  
  
"Yessssss," Craig replied in a mocking tone.  
  
Christie shot him a look before answering," I miss Angela and Joey."  
  
"Why yes, I love you too. I'm glad you like spending time with me so much," answered Craig sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up you. I love you to death, and I would spend every moment of my entire life with you, but I miss my second dad and my baby girl."  
  
"She's ten Cris, not a baby anymore."  
  
"I know Craig, she'll always be that cute little girl I once knew tho. Can we go visit them? Plleaaseeee?"  
  
Craig smiled @ his pleading girlfriend," Of course we can, I miss my family too. Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow sounds great." Replied Christie with excitement. 


	3. Chapter Three

To all of you that read my other story: Thanks for coming to read the sequel! Half of the reason I'm writing it is bcuz of you guys and your overwhelming response. Just so that you know, I've started school, so updates prolly will not be as often or as many chapters at once as they were for my other story. Stick around though there's more to come!  
  
To all of you who haven't read my other story: What are you doing reading this one? LOL Go read The Not So Long Lost Cousin, and then come back! It's About Time will still be here when you come.  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
Everyone got to the movie theater and they all trotted in together. It was one of those cool theaters, kind of like an IMAX, but without the huge screen. The seats were steep and the gang headed all the way up to the top. Even though the theater was utterly uncrowded and they could have any seat in the theater, you got the best view of the movie from there.  
  
"Ohhh I just love these theaters!" whispered Emma.  
  
Sean poked her in the side and started yelling," Emmmaaaaa, didn't you notice we're the only ones in here?!"  
  
Emma smacked her hand over Sean's mouth her eyes wide. "Sean!" she whispered in a loud tone. "It's just common courtesy to be somewhat quiet in a movie theater."  
  
Christie just giggled as she followed the crazy couple up the aisle, Craig in hand.  
  
They all sat down in the back row and waited for the movie to start. When the lights dimmed, Christie looked ovr @ Manny, and tapped her shoulder. Manny turned to her and Christie motioned for her to come closer.  
  
"What do you think of Jimmy?" she whispered.  
  
"Jimmy? Oh, I love him! He's such a fun guy." Replied Manny.  
  
"Yeah? What about dating him, would you consider that?"  
  
"Dating him? Definitely. Why is he interested? What do you hear?"  
  
Christie laughed," Nothing.yet."  
  
Manny face looked beyond disappointed. "Don't worry," said Christie," I think he's interested, it's just a matter of time."  
  
Everyone enjoyed the movie, but it was a different mood walking out of the theater.  
  
Manny groaned," Ugh, Jimmy do we have to go?"  
  
Jimmy nodded 'yes'. "I wish I could tell you that it got canceled or something, but it didn't."  
  
Manny looked @ her friends and began giving hugs. "Well hopefully I'll see you all later, if I don't die of boredom."  
  
Jimmy said goodbye and they headed off to the car and went on their way to the lecture.  
  
The other two couples walked to their cars. "Well Emma and I are going to that new sushi place, so we'll meet you guys back @ Christie and Emma's place. How about around ten?"  
  
Craig nodded," Sure dude, that's plenty of time for dinner and stuff."  
  
They all said goodbye and got in their cars. "So what'll it be m'lady?" asked Craig. "How about The Italian Kitchen?" suggested Christie.  
  
"Okay, Italian it is then." Said Craig.  
  
There was about a five minute pause, as Christie was collecting her thoughts before grilling Craig about Jimmy.  
  
"Hey, what's going on in Jimmy's love life Craig?" asked Christie  
  
Craig laughed," Dead as a doornail, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well it's the same thing for Manny," she said," I was just thinking that they would make an awfully cute couple."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're absolutely right. Years ago, you would've never put Manny and Jimmy together, but now, it seems almost two perfect." Replied Craig.  
  
"Wanna play matchmaker?" asked Christie.  
  
"Well I could think of some other things I'd like to."  
  
"Later Craig," said Christie smiling.  
  
"Okay, matchmaker is good. For now though, let's concentrate on you and me."  
  
A/N: Sorry so short! I needed a joining chapter, but good stuff is coming. Be patient as it may take a few days to put it up! 


	4. Chapter Four

-Chapter Four-  
  
"I will have, angel hair pasta with meat sauce, please. A Caesar salad too." Said Christie.  
  
"Lasagna for me," replied Craig. They handed off their menus and started to chat.  
  
"That movie was so horrible," laughed Christie.  
  
"I know. Could the special effects have been worse? I mean come one, it's 2008 we have PLENTY of technology."  
  
Christie nodded, taking a sip of her water. "Not just that but the plot sucked too. That was the worst movie I've seen since Gigli."  
  
Craig scratched his head," I recall staying far, far away from that movie."  
  
"Yeah, well I was under the influence.."  
  
"WHAT?" Craig's eyes widened, he had never known Christie to be a drinker.  
  
"Umm, you didn't let me finish. Under the influence, the SANTOS influence."  
  
Craig let out a long breath and leaned back in his chair. "Manny is a huge Ben Affleck fan."  
  
"Speaking of Manny." Craig said," when are we doing this whole matchmaker thing?"  
  
"Well ASAP I guess," replied Christie.  
  
"How do you propose we."  
  
Before Craig could finish his sentence, their food arrived. The couple ate and slowly drifted off the topic of Manny and Jimmy.  
  
"Wow, I love sushi."  
  
Sean laughed as he looked @ his girlfriend, who was walking on the edge of the sidewalk, trying not to fall off.  
  
"I know Em, I wouldn't have brought you here if you didn't."  
  
"Where are we walking to?" questioned Emma.  
  
"You'll see, it's a surprise." Sean said with a wink.  
  
"Close your eyes." He grabbed Emma's hand as they continued down the road to his secret destination.  
  
"Okay," Sean finally said," here we are."  
  
As Emma's eyelids fluttered open, the scene in front of her was amazing. There, standing in front of her was a white gazebo. There were white Christmas lights hanging off of it, and the inside was drenched in rose petals. They walked hand in hand over to the gazebo and Emma saw that Sean had a blanket laid out, a bottle of champagne and some dessert.  
  
"Sean, this is just beautiful," said Emma.  
  
"It's not as beautiful as you are," replied Sean. He leaned over and kissed Emma.  
  
After a few moments Emma pulled away and smiled, leaning up against Sean and looking at the stars.  
  
"Em, there's something that I need to say to you."  
  
Emma sat up and turned to face Sean. "Yes honey, what is it?"  
  
"Well, you and I, we've been through so much together. I mean I can be such a stupid idiot sometimes, but you just always stuck by me. You always came back and I'm so glad you did, I don't think I'd be the same person without you."  
  
Emma smiled. "That's why." Sean turned around and pulled something out of the basket behind him.  
  
"That's why I want to know," he said revealing a small velvet box," if you'll marry me."  
  
Emma's eyes widened. Her mouth dropped open as Sean opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"Oh.my.god." she stuttered," I can't believe it, I can't."  
  
"So, is that a."  
  
"YES, Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!" yelled Emma, she sprung forward tackling Sean into a huge hug and kissed him.  
  
"I love you Sean Cameron, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Emma Nelson." He replied as he slipped the engagement ring onto her finger and they enjoyed a celebration glass of champagne.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," groaned Christie," I am stuffed."  
  
Craig smiled as he scooped up the last bit of lasagna on his plate. The waiter came by and took their plates and brought some after dinner coffee.  
  
"I love you soo much, Cris." Gushed Craig.  
  
Christie smiled," I love you too Mr. Manning. Life wouldn't be the same without you."  
  
"I know."  
  
The waiter came back a few moments later with a plate covered in a white cloth. He set it down in front of Christie and she looked confused.  
  
"Um we didn't, I didn't order.." The waiter paid no attention to her and just walked away.  
  
"You might as well eat it since it's here," said Craig with a wink.  
  
Christie carefully removed the white cloth. Underneath was a small round cake that was decorated with frosting, there were some flowers, but there was also a message.  
  
It said.Will You Marry Me?  
  
Christie looked up in shock, Craig nodded as he got up from his seat and bent down onto one knee in front of her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.  
  
"There's no one else I'd rather be with, nowhere else I'd rather go, than with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, wake up next to you every morning, have kids with you. You're my soul mate and my best friend Christie. So will you marry me?"  
  
By that time, tears were streaming down Christie's cheeks and people from nearby tables had tuned in to see what was going to happen next. "Yes," she managed to squeak out," yes."  
  
Craig stood up and threw his arms around Christie, as they shared a kiss others in the restraint started clapping. Craig took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Christie's finger.  
  
Christie smiled," I love you, I love you, I love you."  
  
Craig nodded and kissed his fiancée again. "Tomorrow, we tell the good new to Joey and Angela, you're finally going to be a permanent part of our family."  
  
"Yayy! No wonder you wanted to go see them tomorrow."  
  
Craig paid for the meal and the couple walked out to the car. They drove back to Christie's place and when they walked inside found Emma, Sean, Manny and Jimmy talking in the living room.  
  
"How was everyone's evening?" asked Christie.  
  
Manny and Jimmy laughed as they talked about how boring the lecture was. Jimmy added that there was no drooling this time, and Manny hit him.  
  
"HEY, that hurt." Said Jimmy rubbing his arm.  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby, Brooks." Laughed Manny.  
  
Sean nodded as he turned back to Christie," Our night went well too," he said winking @ Emma.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So did ours," said Craig.  
  
"We got engaged," both Emma and Christie squealed at the same time.  
  
The room stopped. Sean and Craig looked @ each other, and Manny, Emma, and Christie threw themselves into a group hug and started jumping up and down.  
  
Sean laughed," This reminds me of when Emma and I first told Christie about how you liked her dude, they did the same thing."  
  
Craig smiled," I didn't know you were planning on proposing to Em, I would've done it some other time if I had."  
  
"Naw man," said Sean," I think the girls are happy."  
  
Manny walked into the kitchen and pulled some Sprite out of the fridge pouring it into glasses.  
  
"Okay guys come here," she said," this is the best I could do."  
  
Everyone grabbed a glass of imitation champagne and Jimmy proposed a toast.  
  
"Congratulations all around, to our two favorite couples."  
  
"CHEERS!!" 


	5. Chapter Five

-Chapter Five-  
  
The next morning Christie woke up, not to her alarm, but instead to the sound of laughter. She groggily stood up and walked slowly out of her bedroom. When she got into the kitchen she saw Manny and Craig sitting on the floor laughing, with Emma doubled over by the counter in tears.  
  
"What's going on guys?" questioned Christie.  
  
Craig shook his head," I simply came to surprise you, and I got bombarded."  
  
Christie looked puzzled, so Emma tried to calm herself down and explain.  
  
"Okay, so I'm sleeping on the couch, cuz I could not fall asleep last night so I came out here to watch TV. So around eight this morning I hear the door open and I freeze. Like the first thing I think is axe murderer, I see someone tiptoe past the couch and I just grab the nearest thing to me, which was a pillow. So I get up as this "person" nears the kitchen and tiptoe behind him."  
  
"Then all of a sudden WHACK, she clobbers me with the pillow," interrupted Craig.  
  
"And of course it was at this time I'm getting up to get my morning coffee and as I walk into the kitchen I see arms flailing and I get knocked to the ground," said Manny.  
  
"By the time I notice it was Craig the I hit, the two of them are already howling sitting on the floor so then I start laughing, and then that's where you came in."  
  
Christie began to laugh as she and Emma helped Craig and Manny finally get off of the floor. Craig kissed Christie's forehead.  
  
"I was coming to wake you up so we could go out for coffee or something before heading to Joey's place."  
  
"Aww you're such a sweetheart," replied Christie," if you'll excuse us, Craig's gonna come help me get dressed!"  
  
Craig raised an eyebrow," Oh is he now?"  
  
Christie nodded and Emma said, "That's cool guys have fun, Manny and I are outta here. We will see you when you get back tonight."  
  
Christie grabbed Craig's hand and pulled him after her into her room. She kicked the door closed behind her and let Craig's hand go as she wandered to the closet. Craig fell back on the bed as Christie flipped through clothes in her closet.  
  
"What's it like outside Craigger?" she asked.  
  
He laughed @ the nickname and told her it was not hot, but not cold, it was warm.  
  
Christie pulled a pink a red striped shirt out of her closet. It had a big neck hole and it was sort of off the shoulder. She also pulled out a pair of light colored boot leg jeans, and some tennis shoes. She grabbed a rubber band off of her dresser and threw her hair into a messy bun.  
  
She walked over to the bed and held up the clothes over Craig's face. "This?" she asked.  
  
"Looks good to me," said Craig," whatever you wear will be fine." He smiled as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him. She dropped the outfit to the floor and kissed him. Craig sat up with her on his lap and she threw her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back as he kissed down her chin and her neck as she preceded to look over him @ the clock.  
  
"Craiigg, it's almost 10," she said. He looked up at her and she kissed him once more before jumping off of the bed to get ready.  
  
"I love youuu!" she said.  
  
"I love you too," he called back with a smile.  
  
When Christie was ready they headed off to the car and decided to drive through somewhere and pick up some breakfast. In the car, Jimmy and Manny were the topic of conversation.  
  
"So," said Christie," anything from Jimmy about Manny?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Said Craig.  
  
Christie's eyes widened. She excitedly urged Craig to go on and tell her the information he had gotten.  
  
"Well," he said," we were talking about Manny last night, and Jimmy was talking about how much fun he had at the lecture with her. He said he was thinking about asking her out but he didn't know if he should."  
  
"Oh my gosh!!!!" Exclaimed Christie. "You told him he should right?"  
  
"Yep, we talked about it and I told him Manny would definitely be interested. Now it's just a matter of time until he asks her. Nothing more we can do."  
  
Christie laughed," We didn't even do anything in the first place."  
  
Craig smiled and leaned over to kiss Christie," Let's pretend we did!"  
  
Christie nodded and just smiled as she thought about how happy SHE was and how happy her friends would soon be.  
  
Everything was perfect. 


	6. Chapter Six

Before I even get into the story I'd like to add a little note. The other day I got bored and I ended up back here reading my first story "The Not So Long Lost Cousin". When I was done I started reading this story. It's been such a long time since I wrote and it's finally summer again so, I had the urge to start writing more of this story. I hope that some of the people who read my first story come back and read this one. And I hope I don't get writer's block, lol. For the technical stuff, all I own is Christie, although I'd kinda like to own Craig too, but oh well  
  
-Chapter Six-  
  
"Eeeeeeek," yelled Christie as she reached out to grab the door handle on Craig's car. A giant moth came flying out from underneath it and startled her.  
  
She leapt backwards as Craig doubled over with laughter on the other side of the car. Christie shot him an icy glare, well at least SHE thought it was icy, but it only made him laugh more.  
  
"Shut up - ass," she said - as she too began to laugh," it scared the crap out of me."  
  
"Sorry baby - you just looked funny and I couldn't help it. Let me come open the door for you and save you from more scary bugs," said Craig with a sly grin.  
  
He walked over to her side of the car and opened the door with ease, he motioned for her to get in.  
  
"Your car madam."  
  
"Why thank you sir," she replied eloquently as Craig shut the door and walked back around the car.  
  
They headed down the road on their journey to see Angela and Joey. Christie was so excited because she had missed them so much and now she got to announce that she was going to be a permanent part of their family, which made the visit even more exciting.  
  
Christie sighed with joy as she held out her hand to peer at the ring Craig had given her. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen in her entire life, 14K white gold which had four beautiful pink diamonds forming the centerpiece, accented by eight small ones. She had no idea where Craig had gotten the money to pay for it, but she adored it. Almost as much as she adored him.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Craig.  
  
"How much I love you," she replied," and my ring."  
  
Craig smiled. "Well I love you too, and I'm glad your thinking about your ring. You better think about it a thousand dollars worth." Christie's eyes widened. "Craig Manning you did not!! I thought it was expensive but I thought in the hundreds expensive."  
  
He reached over and grabbed her hand. "It doesn't matter Cris, it's beautiful and it looks beautiful on you. And I really don't care if it takes me the rest of my life to pay off."  
  
Christie kissed the top of his hand and said, "You're amazing, you know that? Truly amazing."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The couple pulled into Joey Jeremiah's driveway at about 12:30. Christie got out of the car, rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms.  
  
"Ready?" asked Craig.  
  
"Absolutely," replied Christie, taking the hand of her future husband and walking towards the door.  
  
Christie eagerly rang the doorbell and before she could get her hand off the button the door opened.  
  
A familiar voice said, "Daddy - Craig and Christie are here!"  
  
Before she knew it, Craig was being trampled by his little sister Angela. Christie began to laugh as Craig tried the best he could to stay standing.  
  
"Ang!! I missed you so much!" he said.  
  
"I missed you too Craig. I'm glad you're here now though." As soon as Craig put her down, Angela's arms were wrapped around Christie.  
  
"Well hey there," said Christie," I missed you too little one."  
  
Angela smiled as she took Christie's hand and the trio went into the house.  
  
"Hey Hey!" exclaimed a smiling Joey as the walked into the living room.  
  
Everyone exchanged hugs and they sat down to being chatting.  
  
"So how are things going for everyone?" Joey asked.  
  
"Very good," replied Craig," none of us have flunked out yet."  
  
Christie playfully hit him and told Joey everything was A-OK and the whole gang was doing great. "Anything new and exciting?" Joey said as he accidentally knocked the channel changer to the floor.  
  
"Oops," he said reaching to get it.  
  
"I'll get that Joey," exclaimed Christie. As she picked up the remote she gave Craig a quick wink and he smiled back at her.  
  
"Here you go," she said handing it back, and taking that opportunity to let her diamond sparkle in Joey's eye.  
  
"Dad, Christie has a ring!" exclaimed Angela.  
  
Joey looked up at Christie, and then to Craig, and after that back to Christie again.  
  
"Is that was I think it is?" he asked.  
  
Christie looked at Craig and nodded as she smiled at Joey.  
  
He jumped up from the couch and shot his fist in the air. "Alright Craig!!" He grabbed Christie into and enormous hug and they all started laughing.  
  
"I'm so happy for you guys," he said, sitting back down. "And I'm so glad you are finally going to be a permanent part of the family Christie."  
  
She gave Angela a hug and replied, "So am I." 


	7. Chapter Seven

-Chapter Seven-  
  
Joey had decided to take Craig and Christie out for lunch to celebrate the good news. They went to a popular Mexican restaurant and had a blast.  
  
"Oh gosh, I almost forgot," said Christie as she took a sip of her drink," Sean and Emma!!"  
  
"Sean and Emma?" said Joey inquisitively.  
  
"They got engaged too," said Craig, finishing Christie's thought.  
  
Joey lighted slapped himself in the forehead with his hand. "Geezus, you guys are going to give me a heart attack with all this stuff."  
  
Christie laughed. "Christieee, would you take me to the bathroom?" asked Angela.  
  
"Sure," replied Christie," we'll be right back guys."  
  
Christie took Angela's hand and led her off to the bathroom.  
  
Joey turned to Craig. "I'm so glad you decided to propose to Christie. After everything you guys have been through you really deserve to be happy."  
  
Craig smiled, when he heard a familiar voice behind him say," Propose huh? I always thought that I would be the one you would propose to Criagy."  
  
The smiled melted from Craig's face as he turned around to see....  
  
"Ashley...uhm, I thought you moved to California? What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
Ashley sat down in the empty chair Christie had left. "Well I'm just back here for a few months, Toby's got a new place and it's almost my mom and his dad's anniversary. I thought I should be here for the festivities."  
  
"Oh," replied Craig - he could feel his face getting warm as he could see Christie and Angela making their way back from the bathroom.  
  
Ashley turned her focus to what Craig was looking at, and she smiled. "It seems as thought I should be going now, but don't think this is the last you'll see of me Craig Manning."  
  
Christie approached the table just as Ashley had made her way back to her own table.  
  
"Craig you look like you just saw a ghost," Christie said.  
  
"No, not a ghost," replied Craig," Joey was just telling about something very interesting and unexpected that happened to him."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Back at the girls apartment, Manny was busy making herself some lunch when there was a knock the door.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder who that could be," she said.  
  
When she got to the door, she unlocked it and was quite surprised to find Jimmy standing there.  
  
"Jimmy!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, come on in."  
  
Jimmy stepped inside the apartment and sat down. "Yeah, I was just in the neighborhood and I had something I wanted to ask you so I thought that I would stop by."  
  
Manny cocked her head to the side, wondering what it was Jimmy could be wanting to ask her.  
  
"Well," he started," we always have so much fun when were hanging with the group, or even when we are in class. I was kind of wondering if you like to go out with me sometime."  
  
Manny face lit up and she smiled brightly. "Of course Jimmy!" She squealed, "I'd love to go out with you."  
  
"Great," said Jimmy - standing up. He walked over and gave Manny a quick hug.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Well, nothing. You want to go to, say, dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," replied Manny.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back to pick you up around seven," said Jimmy - heading for the door.  
  
"See you later," Manny called after him as he headed down the hall.  
  
She closed the door and stood with her back against it as she squealed with joy and danced back into the kitchen. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Thanks for everything Joey," Christie said - as she and Craig headed for the car.  
  
"No problem guys, it was great to see you. If you need anything - like help with planning the wedding - I'd be happy to. I'm sure Caitlin would also."  
  
The couple climbed into the car and waved as they pulled away. "That was great, I have so much fun with them."  
  
"Yeah," replied Craig. Ever since Ashley had said those things to him the restaurant, he was so worried - it was all he could think about.  
  
"Craig what's going on, you've seemed so dazed ever since lunch."  
  
Craig was silent. He really wasn't sure what to do. Should he tell Christie? What would happen if he did? What would happen if he didn't?  
  
"Hello? Earth to Mr. Manning."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Cris."  
  
"Craig come on...," she whined.  
  
"NOT NOW," he said - sort of raising his voice to her.  
  
Christie was stunned, Craig never got that way with her. Especially about little things.  
  
She turned her head away from him and replied, oh, trying to keep herself from getting to upset by Craig's actions.  
  
Great - he thought - look what I did now.

A/N : Well thanks for those of you who have reviewed! That's one of my favorite parts of writing. Keep doing it - and give me some input. What do you guys think should happen next? I like to hear some ideas I might be able to play off of. Remember, KEEP REVIEWING , and tell other people to read and review too :-)


	8. Chapter Eight

I suppose I don't often think of Angela as anything but the adorable little five year old who started on Degrassi. Even so - girls always go to the bathroom together right? So in a way, it works...  
  
-Chapter Eight-  
  
Craig and Christie arrived back at her apartment around 7:45. The car ride home had been long and silent. Neither one has wanted to say a word since Craig's small outburst. He, because he wasn't sure what to say and She, because she didn't want it to happen again.  
  
Christie jumped out of the car and slammed the door without a word. Craig let his head fall back onto the seat before jumping out after her.  
  
"Cris, wait."  
  
She turned around. "What did you want to yell at me some more for caring about you or something?"  
  
Craig walked over and tried to grab Christie's hand, but she pulled away.  
  
"C'mon Cris, you can't be like this every time we have an argument."  
  
From the look on her face, Craig knew that he had probably chosen the best thing to say.  
  
Christie began to walk toward the door, with Craig following behind her.  
  
"Look - I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't know what to say to you. I was frustrated."  
  
Christie turned around and put a finger to her lips. "Shut-up," she said in a harsh whisper," the neighbors don't need to hear."  
  
Craig shook his head and silently followed up to the girls apartment. Christie put her key in the lock and opened the door to find the apartment empty. She walked in and called out for Emma or Manny, but neither answered. Craig shut the door on his way in as Christie found a note on the counter:  
  
Cris - Emma and Sean decided to spend the night in the city, they're going to grab a hotel room and will be back tomorrow. Jimmy asked me out (hehe) won't be back until LATE LATE LATER. Don't wait up ;-)  
Love - Manny  
  
"Well," said Christie," at least one thing worked out."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Jimmy and Manny are on their first date right now."  
  
"Alright!!" exclaimed Craig.  
  
"Yeah, don't get to excited though. I'm still mad you."  
  
"Baby, would you let me explain?" pleaded Craig.  
  
Christie sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. "Do tell," she said.  
  
Craig sat down, facing Christie and started to tell her what had happened while she was in the bathroom.  
  
"As soon as you and Ang left for the bathroom, Joey told me how happy he was about our engagement, you know, saying how we both deserve it and it's gonna be great to have you in the family. Then, I hear someone behind me say something about always hoping they'd be the one I proposed to and..."  
  
"Ashley," finished Christie.  
  
"Yeah," said Craig. "As you can imagine I was shocked, and I think I stuttered for about ten minutes until I finally got some things out that made sense. Cris, I didn't even know what to do she was the LAST person I'd expect or want to see."  
  
Christie nodded. "I guess I see why you didn't want to talk about it first, it must have completely took you by surprise. You didn't think I'd be mad did you?"  
  
"Well, a little bit."  
  
Christie laid down and put her head in Craig's lap. "Oh honey - it wasn't your fault she was there. Believe me, I know that you love me and I'm not scared of Ashley Kerwin. What else did she say?"  
  
"Something about how she's here for a few months doing various odds and ends, and how it was not the last I was going to see of her."  
  
Christie sat up and kissed her fianc's forehead. "Don't worry to much about it, we'll handle things as they come, okay?"  
  
Craig nodded. "I'm sorry I snapped you."  
  
"And I'm sorry I got so mad you."  
  
"I love you baby."

"I love you too Craig," replied Christie as she flicked on the TV and lay down to relax.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sean look how cute that little baby is," squealed Emma pointing a small child in a carriage.  
  
"Hey now - we're only ENGAGED."  
  
Emma playfully punched him in the arm. "I know silly, I was just saying look. We won't be having one of those for a good few more months."  
  
Sean cocked his head to the side and peered Emma.  
  
"Kidding! When the time comes, is when we'll have one."  
  
Sean kissed her nose and held her had in his as they walked into the hotel.  
  
The pair walked up to the desk and quietly waited for the clerk to check them in.  
  
"Um, my name is Sean Cameron. I have a reservation for tonight."  
  
"Yes - Mr. Cameron, Room 216 is yours. Enjoy your stay," said the clerk as he handed the room key to Sean.  
  
Sean informed Emma that he had already had their bags sent up to the room as they headed towards the elevator.  
  
"Tonight was wonderful Sean, nice choice."  
  
"Why thank you," he replied.  
  
They made their way to their room and when they got there Emma stuck the key in the door and turned the handle. They went in and got settled, as they were lying in bed watching TV, Emma turned to Sean.  
  
"You and Craig didn't know you were both going to propose on the same night huh?"  
  
"Nope. We did both know the other was going to propose though."  
  
"Hmm - any mention of say - a double wedding??"  
  
"As a matter of fact," replied Sean," we figured one of you would say that, and it's cool with both of us. It's up to you two though, so talk to Cris and then we'll get things planned."  
  
"Sean Cameron, you're my hero," Emma exclaimed giving him a kiss.

"Well well, what can I say?" he replied smiling.  
  
"This is so exciting, you two are the best guys that anyone could ever ask for. You would both do anything for the women that you love."  
  
"True dat," he said," and we know that you guys would too."  
  
The couple shared a long kiss as they snuggled in to watch a movie before going to bed.


End file.
